


Hedgehog's Dilemma

by Aeon_Warden



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cut Scenes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: 刺猬会在寒冬彼此靠近，冰天雪地中片刻的温暖，便能使他们免于冻毙的命运。即便他们尖锐的刺注定会伤害彼此。
Relationships: Kaon/Tarn (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hedgehog's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knockin' on Probability's Door | 概率之扉](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762626) by [Aeon_Warden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden). 



> #我悟了，音椅就是无眠的夜晚的无尽撕扯和纠结。0202年了我还在为他们死去活来，三言两语写不出他们那种爱恨交织的感觉……  
> #是概率之扉的cut scenes之一（关于他们的关系参见第4章）。这版卡隆的设定已经确定不会采用到正文中，但是也很有趣，所以单独放出来。如果这版卡隆是拉莫美尔的露琪亚式的血染新娘，那么正文版本就是另一个极端。敬请期待  
> #BGM: The Wolven Storm (Priscilla's Song)

当卡隆看到塔恩倒在舰桥、手臂艰难地撑住栏杆时，他意识到，震荡波的抑制器失效了。此刻，反物质正在侵蚀塔恩的每一处循环末梢，以格外饥渴的速度汲取着他余下的生命。他走到塔恩近前，目睹曾经俯视他的高大机体痛苦地滑向地面，蜷缩成与母体内的胚胎相同的姿势。

“……你知道最让我困惑的是什么吗，塔恩。”

紫色坦克注意到了卡隆的接近。只是倔强如他，甚至不愿伸出一只求援的手。

“逻辑病毒让我能看见蝴蝶，也让我拥有了卡隆的记忆——你们世界的卡隆。你的卡隆。”

红黄相间的电椅蹲伏在塔恩面前，强迫他注视自己。

“我看到你拔出他的头颅，仿佛拧坏一个玩具，毫不怜惜。就好像你们的过去全都不值一提。”

赤红的手抚上绛紫的面甲，动作可谓轻柔。

“我也看到，当你的卡隆被泰瑞斯特的死亡开关波及，你第一个冲上前，那样无助，那样惊惶，那样关切……”

“你就像一个矛盾集合体，难以捉摸。”

“……直到我真正遇见了你，我才明白，”卡隆拨弄着他霸天虎面具的边缘，“你始终戴着掌控全局的人格面具，你试图装作深有城府，但实际上，你只是个连情绪都无法控制的懦夫。冲动促使你杀死了你的卡隆，当然，还有我的塔恩。”

紫色坦克仍旧顽固地保持缄默，但闪烁的光学镜头昭示着他已经濒临极限。“可惜你似乎命不绝于此。”卡隆笑着摇摇头，“共生体的弱点是电。我可以帮你，用一种可能杀死你的方式。”

“有什么区别，”塔恩挣扎着用发声器挤出一句回应，“反正我从未奢望过能获得这第二次生命……”

下一秒他感受到了卡隆的拥抱，温暖而绝望，如同他的卡隆每一次拥他入怀那样。他的胸膛传来电流，源源不断；尽管塔恩知道，电压随时都可能跨过阈值夺走他的生命。

“疼的话可以喊出来。”卡隆说。尽管他也知道，塔恩的声音足以让他的火种熄灭。

刺猬会在寒冬彼此靠近，冰天雪地中片刻的温暖，便能使他们免于冻毙的命运。即便他们尖锐的刺注定会伤害彼此。

“我会杀了你，但不是现在。”卡隆依偎在塔恩颈侧，他最为敏感的音频接收器旁。

“我会杀了你，在一切尘埃落定以后……为了我的塔恩，也为了你的卡隆。”

Fin.

附：The Wolven Storm歌词  
These scars long have yearned for your tender caress,  
遍体鳞伤，渴望你温柔爱抚已久  
To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own  
你我命运交织，藐视星辰命理  
Rend my heart open, then your love profess  
我将心房扯开，让你的爱占据  
A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone  
如此方能补偿那盘绕纠缠的命运

You flee my dream come the morning  
清晨来临，你逃离我的梦境  
Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet  
你的气息，苦如醋栗，甜如丁香  
To dream of a raven locks entwisted, stormy  
鸦黑色发丝在梦中恍若风暴交缠  
Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep  
紫罗兰色的双眼，在你哭泣时泪眼盈盈

The wolf I will follow into the storm  
我愿跟随狼直入风暴之中  
To find your heart, its passion displaced  
去寻找你那激情已在别处的心  
By ire ever growing, hardening into stone  
尽管愤怒俱增，心如顽石  
Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace  
我仍愿意在寒风中拥你入怀

I know not if fate would have us live as one  
我不知道，是否因为命运我们才能融为一体  
Or if by love’s blind chance we‘ve been bound  
抑或因为爱神盲目的指引才让你我结合  
The wish I whispered, when it all began  
从一开始我就低声诉求的愿望  
Did it forge a love you might never have found?  
能否铸就一段你也许永远不会留心的爱恋？


End file.
